


葬礼进行时

by aringarosa



Series: 甜蜜爱情 [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Summary: 那根线就垂在手边，她只要伸出手，就会被拴牢。
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: 甜蜜爱情 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	葬礼进行时

故地重游。

裴珠泫对这个镇子的记忆不多，零星几点大约是孙胜完那个公寓的破旧程度、明目张胆的黑市交易、咖啡馆煎得过老的鸡蛋，以及比得斯大妈酒馆里从来不洗的啤酒瓶。关于最后一点，她每想起一次就要恶心好久，连带着对故意告诉她这一事实的孙胜完翻白眼。

她是一个警察，随处可见的那种坏警察，随时为了自己的利益改变立场。上次来镇子是干某些卑鄙的勾当（认识孙胜完可能也被化作此列），这次则没有 **那么** 卑鄙——至少裴珠泫自己是这么想的。她切身体会到孙胜完在镇子当警察那几年有多舒服，唯一要做的就是什么也不做。

国内最大的毒品制造商尼禄二世，或称比得斯先生，让她们帮助混蛋马克开拓边境的交易市场。实际上，马克原先在这里的生意就顺风顺水，如果不是裴珠泫带人端了他的老窝，现在已经能彻底垄断。当然，这都是前话了。

除了偶尔在和下家接头时需要裴珠泫作为尼禄二世的代表在场、当个吉祥物，其他时间她都在镇子上瞎转悠。她的人生在经过早年艰苦的斗争后，如今终于进入一个漫长的休假期；她学着孙胜完，去杂货铺买了个带把的小酒杯，逛够了就钻进比得斯大妈的小酒馆里待着；孙胜完要么已经到了，要么后脚就进来坐下，跟她抱怨前任警长今天又大吼大叫。

“明明你现在才是警长。”年轻女人愤愤不平地说。

裴珠泫正嚼着一根薯条，含糊不清地回答，“所以再不让他嚷嚷几句，我怕半夜睡觉的时候被他摸进来割断喉咙。”

“怎么会！”孙胜完瞪大眼睛接过比得斯大妈的酒瓶，“那是我家！”

“你家的门风一吹就能倒。”

孙胜完还想反驳，但比得斯大妈插进来了。裴珠泫从她没有说完的口型里，大约辨认出那是一句无伤大雅的脏话。

比得斯大妈在孙胜完面前放一盆水果沙拉，宣布道，“老拉布死了。”

“什么？”“谁？”

老拉布是常年泡在小酒馆里的酒鬼，每天都待在角落里，裴珠泫先前并没有注意到他。

“怎么死的？”孙胜完问。

“脸埋在自己吐的脏东西里，闷死的。前天夜里的事，今天早上才被人发现。”

并不好看的死法。孙胜完干呕一下，裴珠泫皱皱眉头。

“尸体呢？”

“搬到教堂了。马德里神父找了个快烂掉的木箱子把他先装起来，唱诗班的男孩们都吓坏了。”比得斯大妈叉起一块苹果塞进嘴里。

孙胜完和比得斯大妈一来一回地对话，裴珠泫在一旁默默听着。大抵在说，马德里神父近来拉皮条的生意不景气，准备关注一下本职工作，想给老拉布做一台弥撒，请全镇的人都去参加。拉布没有亲人，镇上的人勉强算他的亲友。比得斯大妈被选为葬礼发言人。

葬礼日期定在这个礼拜日。孙胜完代替裴珠泫满口答应下来，保证一定到场。刚到镇子上时，她总是会做噩梦，梦到被她杀死的那个倒霉警察。比得斯大妈建议她去神父那里告解。马德里神父干脆利落地拒绝她的请求，理由当然是她不是天主教徒；不过他还是坐在教堂门口的台阶上，听她断续说完内心的煎熬。教堂深处尚有男孩们充满欲望的呻吟，教堂外的神父却一脸平静，瘦削的肩上披着月光，只是拍拍孙胜完的肩膀。

马德里神父是第一个知道孙胜完秘密的人。比得斯大妈是第二个，裴珠泫是第三个。

裴珠泫喝完最后一口酒，转向孙胜完问道，“待会要去马克那里，一起？”

孙胜完点点头。

夜幕降临，小酒馆里的人慢慢涌上来，氛围渐渐火热。孙胜完从厕所出来，看见斯蒂文艰难地从人群中穿过，一张胖脸涨得通红。他先向裴珠泫打个招呼，才抵在吧台上，问比得斯大妈要瓶啤酒。

“晚上不巡逻吗？”孙胜完问他。

“警长让我过来——”斯蒂文说到一半忽然噤声，心虚地看一眼裴珠泫。真正的警长正在研究威士忌背后的标签，似乎没听到刚才的话。

“约奇让我过来问你，混蛋马克那边要不要我们帮忙。”

孙胜完下意识皱了眉，“他问这个做什么？”

斯蒂文面带愁色，压低声音暗示，“原先，马克给警局的好处是最多的，现在一个子都没有……”

孙胜完的余光扫过裴珠泫——她还在看酒瓶。她两三句搪塞过去，表示自己会问问马克。“行啦，我还有事，和警长先走了。”

裴珠泫闻言立刻放下酒瓶，跟在孙胜完后面挤出小酒馆。

天上没有月亮，两人慢悠悠在巷子里摸索片刻，才适应昏暗的街道。裴珠泫没说话，落在孙胜完稍后方的位置。

“警局的人你想怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”

孙胜完回过头，无奈地说，“你听到了，别装傻。”

裴珠泫满不在乎地耸耸肩，加紧脚步从孙胜完身边越过，“你答应的他们，你去解决。”

“混蛋马克又不听我的。”

“他也不听我的。”

“他听尼禄二世的，”孙胜完跟上去，和她肩膀挨着肩膀，“在这里，你就是尼禄二世。”

裴珠泫轻笑出声，没有接话。

前面不远处，咖啡馆的老板正把撑在外面的遮阳伞收进屋里，将门口的木牌翻一面；其他店铺已经关门，往上的住房里传来人们的说话声、哗哗的流水声、孩子的尖叫和电视机的音乐；裴珠泫微微抬头，就能看到每家每户的窗子里透出暖黄色的灯光。不容忽视的热度通过两人的衣物传到皮肤上，她忍不住偏头看了看孙胜完，不想这人也在看她。瞳孔里映着人造的光，好像盈着一汪月色下的泉水。她忽然联想到床上的某些片段，动了动揣在口袋里的手指。

“你……”

“所以你去和马克说一声，”孙胜完先她一步开口，又用缓和的语气加上一句，“好吧？”

裴珠泫扯了扯嘴角。

“不好。”

“那怎么样才好？”孙胜完不依不饶的。

裴珠泫突然停下脚步，一伸手箍紧她的腰，把人揽到身前。“你亲我一下。”

她们鼻尖抵着鼻尖，交换湿热、饱含酒气的吐息。街上一个人也没有，空荡荡的。孙胜完笑了，用鼻头去蹭她，“就这样？”

裴珠泫低低“嗯”了一声。

孙胜完便听话地用嘴唇去碰她的嘴角，一点一点吻到正中，可偏偏用力贴一下就退开了；然后又去亲，这次伸出柔软的舌尖舔了舔，转瞬分开；如此反复几次，就是不真的亲下去。

裴珠泫想，这人其实一点也不听话，处处都透着坏心思。

女人失去耐心，一手扣着她的腰、一手压住她的后脑勺，蛮横地侵入孙胜完的口腔。孙胜完丝毫不让，抱紧她进攻回去。

过了一会儿，两人稍稍分开。孙胜完将头埋进裴珠泫的颈间，闷声说道，“我们好像在调情。”

她们本不该这样，或者说，裴珠泫本不愿这样。亲吻和拥抱一样，太过亲密、带有太多感情，不是简单的性冲动可以解释清楚的。孙胜完总是猜不透裴珠泫在想什么——明明是她要把自己带去省里的。她们都是渴求温暖的可怜人，孙胜完又想到这点；现在看来，裴珠泫可能比自己还要可怜一些。

孙胜完明显感受到，手下细软的腰肢忽地僵住，但她没有什么安抚性的动作。夜风吹起来，掀起街边商铺门头的彩色布帘，在空中上下漂浮。孙胜完盯着一块布，下巴在女人裸露的颈侧蹭了蹭。

少顷，裴珠泫开口道，“我们就是在调情。”

孙胜完一抬头，看到月亮出来了。

第二天，孙胜完醒得很迟。她在被窝里伸展四肢，结实地伸个懒腰，方才坐起来靠在床头，看向窗外照得热烈的阳光。裴珠泫穿得整整齐齐，站在桌边将白色粉末分成小包。那是昨晚从混蛋马克那拿到的。

尼禄二世要求每个月要将马克的货寄回去一次，以把控产品质量。他做生意严谨诚信，跟在牌桌上一个样，孙胜完对这一点相当佩服。

她赤脚走过去，从裴珠泫的腰侧伸过去一只胳膊，拿起一袋包好的放在眼前瞅。裴珠泫斜眼看看她赤裸的身体，低声问道，“想试试？”

“当然不想。”孙胜完果断回答，但脸上仍带着好奇。一种纯粹的好奇，仅仅想知道化学成分的求知欲。

她确实不想。初来乍到那会儿，她差点在酒馆里被马克的狗腿子骗了，幸亏比得斯大妈一杯酒把她泼醒。老妈妈拉过来旁边一个喝得烂醉的瘾君子，把袖子撸上去露出胳膊，让她看上面密密麻麻的针眼。

“全身的静脉都被扎通，”比得斯大妈毫不夸张地说，“有些人没有办法，就往自己的老二上打针——你又没有那玩意儿。”

孙胜完稍微想象一下，打了个哆嗦。

“到最后，你整个人都会烂掉。”

这话对孙胜完而言出奇地管用，成功扼杀了她刚刚探出头的吸毒欲望。

裴珠泫沉默地分装、做标记，最后把它们放进厚文件袋。孙胜完捡起毛巾去洗澡，水声不大不小，萦绕在耳边。她撕下书写纸的一半，给尼禄二世写了张纸条，简单交代这里的情况，提及有关警局的事情。玛兹和莫兰死后，尼禄二世投靠了新省长，生意上自然不成问题；但新的警部部长并不直接听他命令，有些地方总是不方便。

孙胜完很快就出来了，短发上滴着水。她在裴珠泫的注视下擦干头发、穿好一件件衣服、把脚塞进黑色的警靴。

“我好看吗？”

“不好看。”裴珠泫别开眼，将床头的M1911扔给她，“检查好再出门。”

回来后，孙胜完一度不想再随身携带手枪，但裴珠泫坚持，只能让步。

她们一起出门，去邮局寄东西、拍电报。路上碰到了前任警长，也就是约奇，互相打个招呼。约奇穿着便装，神色匆匆，快步同她们擦肩而过。孙胜完回头看了一眼，只瞥见他扬起的风衣下摆。

两个人从邮局出来，迎着太阳在街上散步。秋意渐浓，裴珠泫喜欢这种懒散的、温和的日子，就像秋天的太阳；孙胜完眯着眼在后面慢吞吞地走，硬硬的枪管贴着腰后的皮肤，有些硌得慌；她不舒服地扭一下腰，又恢复常态。阳光将她原本半干的头发晒得微热，裴珠泫回头一看，瞧见她头发丝里藏着的一小块落叶碎片。她不安地握紧拳头，转而正视前方，问起别的来。

“中午去哪吃？”

“老妈妈那儿，方便。”

然而到了小酒馆，孙胜完才发现不方便。她亲爱的老妈妈撑着胳膊趴在吧台上，罕见地戴上她的那副老花镜，盯着几张纸叹气，又翻来覆去地指指点点；小酒馆的客人乱哄哄得，往她身边放一块或两块钱，自己去吧台后面拿酒。

孙胜完拨开挡在前面的人，带着裴珠泫走到比得斯大妈面前敲敲桌板。“您这是怎么啦？”

比得斯大妈摘下眼睛，将那几张纸推给她，转身把桌上一堆硬币扫进围裙兜里。孙胜完和裴珠泫凑上去，惊奇地发现这是一篇悼词。写得龙飞凤舞，纸上还有几块干了的酒渍。孙胜完低着头吃力地阅读，仔细辨认过于潦草的字词。

“今天……我们相聚……相聚于此……深切哀掉……”

“——哀悼。”裴珠泫提醒。

“哀悼，”孙胜完纠正过来，“我们共同的……朋友……拉——拉布-威尔士。我们都……知道酒精是……狄——狄……”

孙胜完读不下去，把纸塞给裴珠泫。后者对着光看了半天，也没认出来那个词是什么，好脾气地问比得斯大妈，“老妈妈，您这是从哪弄来的？”

“昨晚有个穷作家来喝酒，我让他帮忙写的。”比得斯大妈招呼起客人，把一个趴在酒桶上喝酒的男人踢开，愤愤地说，“一个字都看不懂！”

“别着急老妈妈，葬礼在这周末呢。”孙胜完无用地安慰两句。

裴珠泫把纸折起来放回去，冲她翻个白眼。比得斯大妈忙着管别的客人，让她俩自己去后面找点吃的。孙胜完轻车熟路地钻进后厨，找到一个略微干净点的盘子，边吹口哨边往里面装冰冻薯条。裴珠泫站在她后面，背着手看那片树叶随着动作，同蓬松的黑发一起抖动。

她不会感觉到吗？裴珠泫闷闷地想。孙胜完总是感受很迟钝，做事慢半拍。比如开枪射击，比如回答她的问题，比如做爱时的反应。她温温吞吞地做事情，如果不是裴珠泫，压根不会卷入之前要命的斗争。也许只有在牌桌上，孙胜完才是机灵的。

油锅烧热，薯条下到锅里，呲啦啦的。孙胜完垂着眼，耐心地用漏勺翻动食物。树叶岌岌可危，仿佛下一秒就会落到油里。

“别动，”裴珠泫终于忍不住开口，抬手拂去那个碍眼的碎叶。她轻松地吐出一口气，如释重负。

马克最近不太对劲。倒没有什么大动作，只是在裴珠泫过去时，总有几道目光紧紧追随着她，监视她的一举一动。裴珠泫起了疑心，往小作坊去的次数多了起来，但没发现任何出错的地方。

夜里躺在床上，她和孙胜完说起这事。她本以为孙胜完会像以前那样不在意，打个马虎眼安慰几句，没想到年轻女人一下子从床上坐起来，拉亮床头灯。

“有问题？”她低声问道，抬起手遮住刺眼的灯光。

“约奇这两天也不在警局。”

裴珠泫一愣。她几乎不去那个小院子，不知道这些情况；但如果把二者联系起来，加上先前斯蒂文提过的好处费，一切似乎有了一个明确的导向。

“要死。”她骂了一句，太阳穴突突直跳。

孙胜完起床披一件厚外套，走到厨房冲咖啡。裴珠泫也起身，下意识地拉开床头柜，检查弹药储备。孙胜完端着两杯咖啡回来，看到一抽屉的子弹，很快移开视线。

“他们想干嘛？”

裴珠泫冷冷地说，“踢开尼禄二世，像之前那样单干。”

马克跟着尼禄二世只能赚原来的四分之一，而约奇更是一分钱都捞不到。这两个人能一拍即合是生意场上再正常不过的事情。当然了，这样做风险很大，被尼禄二世知道肯定是掉脑袋；不过嘛，高风险高回报，马克和约奇显然觉得值得。

“二逼货。”孙胜完咽下一口咖啡，对这两个来打搅她平静生活的人十分不满。她还想着再接再厉，未来一个月一举拿下裴珠泫呢。

“明天，”裴珠泫捧着杯子取暖，“我会给尼禄二世打电话告知这里的情况。在他没有派更多的人过来之前，我盯着马克，你盯着约奇，有什么事互相通知。”

“怎么互相通知？我们抱着电话，拖着长长的线到处走吗？”

裴珠泫看了她一眼。孙胜完觉得自己又问了一个蠢问题——可这不是明摆着的吗。

女人放下喝了一半的杯子，下床从床底拖出她带到这儿来的大箱子；孙胜完趴在床沿，探出一颗脑袋望着她打开箱子、翻翻找找，最后从一堆杂物的底下掏出两个小小的灰盒子。孙胜完立刻认出来，那是个什么玩意儿。

对讲机。

如果裴珠泫没有明确否认过，孙胜完肯定会怀疑她之前给莫兰干活时是个专职特工。——事实是，专职称不上，顶多偶尔装个窃听器、假装成买家来接近马克。

“想个代号，”裴珠泫打开开关调频。

“温蒂。”孙胜完不假思索地说。

“那么，”裴珠泫将其中一个扔给她，“我叫彼得潘。”

礼拜日这天，上帝应景地下了小雨。马德里神父站在教堂的院子里，看着阴沉的天空，满意地点点头。他是一个瘦瘦高高的中年男人，两颊凹陷下去，活像被捏扁的啤酒罐；嘴唇发乌，眼下有一轮铁青，很容易让人联想这是夜夜笙歌的后果。然而我们的神父只是单纯地害了贫血症，和他在教堂里的生意没有任何关系。

唱诗班一早就被叫起来打扮洗漱。男孩们互相清洗身体，将头发服帖地梳在头皮上；手里阔绰的还抹了油，在电灯泡下闪闪发亮；有人的硬领因为长期不用，放在箱子里压坏了，慌慌张张地问别人借；也有的早早收拾好，靠在门口抽烟，将烟灰弹到马德里神父最喜爱的盆栽叶子上。最小的一个被大男孩们摁在椅子上，他们用小指尖挖出一点鲜艳的胭脂，往他嘴唇上抹。“别乱动，亲爱的，”他们说，“不然就涂到外面去了。”小男孩只好坐着不动。

最后，他们终于都打扮好了。年长的一个抱着一摞本子——实际上只是折成两折的大白纸——挨个分发下去。曲谱上一共只有三首，因为马德里神父只会这三首，只能教他们这么多。他们清清嗓子试唱两声，免得待会走调太过。镇上的人也就听过这三首，曲调啦歌词啦早已烂熟于心，不好糊弄。

神父敲响了早钟。唱诗班涌向通往祭台的小门，一个接一个穿过去，在台子上站好。之后，马德里神父回来了，打开教堂的大门，让一些来得早的人先进来躲躲雨。

头一个进来的是比得斯大妈。唱诗班没有人不认识她，年纪大的几个常去她那里买酒喝。比得斯大妈脱下了那件像桌布一样的巨大围裙，穿一条黑色的长裙，丰满的胸部撑得衣服鼓鼓的。她神情紧张，手里捏着几张皱巴巴的纸，甚至没注意到男孩们的招呼。

跟着的是街上做正经生意的几家人，因为平时就起得早。再后面是老拉布在酒馆里的几个酒搭子，神色木然，看不出悲伤。第一批里的最末是警局的一帮人：斯蒂文、玛莎、弗朗茨、埃卡特，显然是约好一起来的。约奇也来了，孙胜完跟在他后面。

台上的唱诗班一阵骚动，不知是不是因为看见了平时打交道最多的警员们。

到的人顺着第一排长椅顺次坐下，约奇坐在第一排最右边，孙胜完则排到了第二排最左。好在教堂不大，稍微一转头就能看见。

上午十点的时候，马德里神父总算确定不会有人再来了。孙胜完回头张望，教堂里乌压压地坐满了人，但混蛋马克没来。自然，裴珠泫也没来。

装着老拉布的那个窄木箱子就摆在前方正中央，那样小，以至于很难想象里面装了一具成年人的尸体。在孙胜完的印象里，老拉布比起其他酒徒还算强壮哩。

比得斯大妈先上去了。她面朝大家站在右侧，将那几张纸展开开始宣读。

“今天我们相聚于此，深切哀悼我们共同的朋友拉布-威尔士。我们都知道，酒精是狄俄尼索斯赐给人类的礼物……”

孙胜完抱着手，听出来这还是原来那份。不清楚比得斯大妈用了什么方法把字认清，总而言之，她正站在上面流畅地朗读呢——如果忽略她因为不懂某些词语的意思而导致的错误断句。这份悼词不愧是出自某个穷酸作家之手，辞藻华丽、内容冗余，让台下的人和台上的唱诗班纷纷打起哈欠。孙胜完的注意力不在这上面，她还留了一只眼睛在约奇身上。

约奇正专注地看着唱诗班，也许是在期待他们久违的合唱。

让孙胜完和裴珠泫感到困惑的是，在她们决定监视马克和约奇之后，这两人就神奇地停止了异常行为。约奇每天都待在警局，总是发火，还问每个人借钱；马克对裴珠泫的到来也不再显出敌意，对她的存在熟视无睹。

这反而加重了两位警官的疑虑。

不出意外，尼禄二世今天会亲自过来一趟探明情况。对外的市场很大，他不想因为大意丢了已经嚼了两口的肥肉。

“……拉布的逝世对我们每个人来说都是一个惨痛的损失。今天，我恳请大家，以后的每一天，当你端起酒杯，都要想起这位可亲可敬的人来！”

比得斯大妈四十多年来的第一次演讲终于结束，响应她的是教堂后排一声大梦初醒的长叹。老妈妈这下竟涨红了脸，匆匆回到座位上。

马德里神父给大家一个喘息的机会——他及时抬起手，示意唱诗班开始演唱。

站在最后一排边缘的是一个黑头发的男孩，脸色苍白，嘴唇却红艳艳的，脖子在硬领的支撑下动也不动。他的声音格外突出，倒不是唱得不好，只是在十几个人当中显得尤为不和谐。孙胜完忍不住朝他多看两眼，男孩看着手里的曲谱，浑然不觉。

约奇倒是听得相当认真。

在贯穿整个教堂的歌声中，孙胜完腰间的对讲机响了。她朝约奇望去，随后猫着腰从侧门来到院子里。

“温蒂温蒂，这里是彼得潘，收到请回答；温蒂温蒂，这里是彼得……”

孙胜完按下侧面那个按钮，对着灰盒子，“这里是温蒂，收到请讲，完毕。”

“尼禄二世已到达，时刻注意约奇动向，随时联络，完毕。”

“温蒂收到，完毕。”

孙胜完将对讲机别回腰侧，紧挨着手枪握把。雨势渐强，噼里啪啦落到院子里的泥地上，溅起浑浊的泥水。温蒂和彼得潘。她笑了笑，将夹克衫的拉链拉到顶，回到教堂里。

唱诗班的工作已经结束，不过大部分还是待在台上没动，假装专注地听马德里神父布道。后排有几个人不在，包括那个黑发男孩，可能是受够了神父日复一日的念叨，悄悄回到寝室。孙胜完视线后移，发现原本紧闭的窄门开了一条缝，应该是男孩们溜走时留下的蛛丝马迹。

她又朝右手边看去。约奇……约奇他……约奇在……

——约奇不见了。

尼禄二世下车时，一脚踏进水坑里，鞋袜和裤脚全湿了。不过他连眉头都没皱一下，径直走向打着伞的裴珠泫，让她领自己进去。

混蛋马克正在家里喝咖啡。尼禄二世弯腰走进来，后面跟着一大群手下，声势浩大。马克抬眼见到尼禄二世的手杖，右手一抖，棕色的速溶咖啡全泼到他胸前，弄脏了难得换上的干净衬衫。可他没空管这个，忙不迭小跑到尼禄二世跟前，谄媚地问他今天何故大驾光临。

“您坐车累了吗？要不要先去吃饭？镇上有一家饭馆——”

尼禄二世抬手制止了他的废话，“不用，直接去看生产的地方。”

裴珠泫注意到，马克的脸明显黑了下去。

小作坊就在屋子后面。院子里搭上棚子、加上一排低矮的平房，二十多个工人热火朝天地干着。每天，能满足至少一千个吸毒人员需求的海洛因就从这里被运出去。

尼禄二世不紧不慢地从头开始检查，裴珠泫和马克一左一右地跟着他。工人们得到授意，并没有停下手里的活儿。屋外的雨声和屋里的响动混合在一起，而尼禄二世身边却像是隔了一层玻璃罩，安静得可怕。马克的嘴唇抿得死死的，几乎看不见原本略微发紫的唇色。

裴珠泫不懂具体的生产过程（尼禄二世当然也不会让她真正弄懂），每次来这里都不愿意多待，毕竟气味实在熏人。

尼禄二世走到一处停下来。他将左手无名指伸进工人身边那个盛满白色粉末的口袋，沾上一点放进嘴里，细细咂吧几下。

“滑石粉。”他说。

马克忙点点头，“您的指示，我们这里的掺滑石粉，您那边加咖啡因，用来区分。”

毒品的纯度自然是它价钱高低的唯一指标。国际间流通的海洛因掺什么的都有，掺得越多价越贱；一般而言，从一个地方生产出来的都会掺一种东西，如同某种深刻的商标，也可以被看作是防伪标志。裴珠泫知道这一点，先前来看时没有觉得哪里不对。

尼禄二世往地上吐一口唾沫，又清清喉咙，朝远处站着的一个高个青年招手。“去给我弄杯水来。”

水很快端来了。尼禄二世漱过口，才接着往下走。

马克在一边哈着腰站着，大气也不敢出一声。

成品区，工人们把不同纯度的海洛因装成重量不等的塑料小包。尼禄二世每样都用手指沾一下、放嘴里品品、漱口、尝下一个。所有都验过了，他略一偏头，眼神扫到裴珠泫身上。她心头忽然一紧。

尼禄二世往地上磕磕手杖，对马克说，“我要看账本。”

账本被捧上来，马克弯着腰给尼禄二世当桌板。尼禄二世查得很仔细，一页一页翻过去，每一条都对上号。裴珠泫背在身后的手不由自主地攥紧，右手慢慢移到枪夹附近。

“所有账都和交给我的一样。”尼禄二世合上账本说道。

裴珠泫一下子握紧了枪把。

马克连连点头称是，他这时挺起腰杆来，拍着胸脯再次向尼禄二世保证，不会有任何问题。

裴珠泫的后背开始冒汗，她盯着尼禄二世，打不定主意。

“没有任何问题……”尼禄二世转向裴珠泫，“可是这位警官跟我说这里 **有** 问题。”

马克恶狠狠地瞪一眼她，脸上堆起令人恶心的笑意，“一定是警官弄错了，要不然，就是成心给您添麻烦，您看是不是？”

尼禄二世沉沉应一声，侧身对着马克。裴珠泫闭上眼睛，脑子里却浮现出孙胜完蓬松的短发，还有她屁股的美好触感。

下一秒，尼禄二世举起那柄沉重的、顶端包铜的手杖，朝马克的后背狠狠砸了下去。

约奇不见了。

孙胜完猛地站起来，将教堂里坐的人扫视一遍，没有发现他。马德里神父不满地敲敲木制台子，让她坐下别打扰别人，虽然没有人在听他说话。

“神父，”孙胜完直接问他，“约奇去哪儿了？”

大家这时醒了过来。他们饶有兴致地看向孙胜完，企图从这场无聊至极的葬礼上找点乐子。唱诗班那个最小的男孩正瞪着圆溜溜的蓝色眼睛，高兴地望着她，仿佛面前的女人身后藏着圣诞节礼物。

马德里神父神情茫然，似乎没弄清现在的状况。“你说谁？”

“约奇，神父。我们警局的约奇。”孙胜完一边回答一边朝教堂外走。大家都盯着她，让她觉得自己是什么沉浸式剧场的小丑演员。

“约……约奇？”

“是的，约奇。”

孙胜完不想管他们了。她急匆匆地走到门口，双手放在门把上意图拉开

“你找他有急事吗？”神父在身后高声问道。

大家伙彻底清醒过来，眼神在教堂两端的人身上来回游走，等着一出好戏。比得斯大妈也站起来，大声问孙胜完，“这是怎么一回事啊？”她不想有人在自己做致辞人的葬礼上出什么洋相。

她一开口，就像是拉开了巨型酒桶底端的塞子，一发不可收拾。男人和女人、年长者和年轻人、胡子拉碴的酒鬼和羸弱不堪的毒品爱好者，都吵闹起来，他们问孙胜完和马德里神父，“约奇去哪儿了？怎么回事呀？我们的好约奇在哪里？他怎么不在葬礼上？”这让两个事件中心的人反而慌乱起来，马德里神父铁青的脸上竟然泛起红晕，孙胜完则靠在教堂的门板上，嘴巴张合着说不出话。

本应肃穆的教堂、本该低落的葬礼，此刻升华为镇子上为数不多的大狂欢时刻。人们站起来，有的甚至站到长椅上伸头张望，他们叫着嚷着，不断发问，尽管神父仍旧愣在原地。比得斯大妈站在角落里，脸绷得紧紧的，坚决不被这群人裹挟进去；唱诗班趁乱赶紧从后面溜走，不想让神父喊他们过去帮忙。盛放老拉布的小木箱被嬉闹的年轻人从上面跳着踩过，吱呀发出不堪重负的哀鸣，但全被哄闹声遮盖了。

慢慢地，他们把重心全部放在一个问题上： **约奇去哪儿啦？**

是的，约奇去哪儿了？孙胜完被热烈的气氛熏染，原本的秘密行动此刻已经剥开来放在光天化日之下，她冲到神父面前，“约奇去哪儿了？约奇去哪了？”

我们可怜的瘦弱神父吓坏了，他的脸上透着不正常的红光，仿佛下一刻就会晕倒。肉食店老板伸出一只健硕的胳膊（那胳膊比孙胜完的大腿还粗），揪住马德里神父的衣领问他，“您把我们的约奇弄哪儿去啦？”

神父法袍上那象征高贵品格的领子现在成了窒息他的工具，他的脸涨成猪肝色，磕磕巴巴地说，“你先放……放开……我……”

肉食店老板置若罔闻。

“……他……在后……后面……和——”

不过没人听他后来说什么了，肉食店老板松开敬爱的马德里神父，向后面没有听到的人大声宣布，“约奇在后面！”

人们轰地涌向那扇窄门，争先恐后地想要钻过去。孙胜完被夹在人流中，凭借瘦削的身形拼命往前挤。一只手碰到了她的屁股，而她自己的手则放在哪个柔软的胸脯上；头发被高大男人的肩膀蹭乱，枪管死死抵在腰上；余光里，斯蒂文气喘吁吁得，跟着人群后面。

好了，好了，稍安勿躁。有一部分人总算挤进去了，进到唱诗班的私密空间里。

男孩们正嬉笑着脱去白衣，大多赤条条的。见到轰然闯进来的这群人，有人尖叫着捂住自己的胸前，也有人选择捂住下面，少部分则用两只手把脸盖住了。有零星一两个还没脱衣服，或者已经换上便服的男孩走到前面，结巴地问他们，“这——这是做什么？”

乱糟糟的人群齐声叫道，“我们要约奇！我们要约奇！我们要约奇！”

一个在后面沉着脸的男孩听懂了——他就是那个乱弹烟灰的——一把拉开屋子一角的布帘。

孙胜完好不容易挤到最前面，左手还攀着借她一把力的肉食店老板的臂膀。于是她看到——屋里的大家都看到了，约奇就在布帘后面。

约奇在布帘后面。

不过那儿还有另一个人，那个嗓音突出的男孩。他们俩的手放在对方的裤裆里，正互相帮忙脱去衣服呢。

混蛋马克醒来一睁眼，发现自己被带有倒刺的细铁丝绑在椅子上，动弹不得。头顶上一顶明晃晃的白炽灯绕着圈转悠，眼前晦暗不明。尼禄二世在前方和裴珠泫小声交谈些什么，并没有第一时间注意到他的清醒。

问题出在哪啊？他从脑子里过了一遍，不懂尼禄二世是想诈他还是真的发现有问题。

“您是怎么发现出问题的？”他听到女人的声音。

“账目太完美啦，孩子。马克连小学都没读完呢。”

操！这本假账还是他花了大价钱从小酒馆里某个人那里搞来的。

“您要亲自审问他吗？”

“我带来的那个人会更有兴趣做这件事，”马克看到尼禄二世指了指门口的高个青年，“现在，你陪我去找萝……咳，找比得斯大妈，去看看老朋友。”

“荣幸之至。”

两个人离开了。

高个青年卷起袖子，露出白皙的胳膊。马克能看见他蜿蜒的血管，肘关节那里还存有几个针眼。他直接将纯度最高的海洛因混合院子里的泥水，吸进一个巨大的针管里，干得很仔细。马克不安地眨眨眼，想问他为什么不用干净的水；伴随而来的还有恐惧，因为吸过毒的人嗨起来会丧失理智，自己可能会被他玩得半死不活。

但他估计错了。高个举着满满一管棕色液体向他走来，抓紧他的右胳膊，精准地将药全部推了进去。马克惊恐地尖叫起来，疯狂地扭动身体，手腕和脚腕上勒出血痕、倒刺深深扎进他的皮肉里，可惜全都没有用。

他会流口水、加速呼吸，他会先恶心再陷入极致享受，他会哭着求再给他来一针；他会把自己全身的静脉都扎透；他甚至会不管不顾地往动脉里打针；到最后，他整个人都会烂掉。

尼禄二世从来都无愧于他的外号。

裴珠泫在教堂门口见到了孙胜完，尼禄二世也在那里见到了比得斯大妈。四人互相对视，一时间都有些尴尬。

约奇跟马克根本没碰过头。裴珠泫觉得懊恼，在孙胜完面前有些挂不住面子。对方却津津有味地跟他谈论起约奇的风流韵事，“斯蒂文脸都吓白了，因为他知道借给约奇的钱拿不回来啦，全被送给那个男孩了。”

事实上，除了混蛋马克和他的工人们、约奇本人，全镇的人都在谈论这件事。他们闹哄哄地抬起老拉布轻飘飘的棺椁，迎着变得细密的雨丝，笑骂着朝镇外的公共墓地走去。他们探讨唱诗班男孩的身段和姿色，认真寻求约奇看中那一个的原因，有人直言待会就去跟马德里神父谈价钱，自己也试试。

葬礼上充满了快活的气氛。

孙胜完没有跟去。她拉着裴珠泫着急回家，腰后挨着枪的那一块儿被压狠了，不仅一片青紫，还擦破了皮。她俩离开时，比得斯大妈一拳捶到比得斯先生的肩上，哭哭啼啼的。

……

裴珠泫从她那个神奇的箱子里翻出膏药，给趴在床上的孙胜完抹。脱了衣服才发现比想象的严重，孙胜完没忍着，呻吟一声高过一声，好像要把做爱时憋住的全用在今天。

“让你不用枪夹。”裴珠泫板着脸冷斥道。

孙胜完只是骂，“哎呦喂！操！轻点！哎呦轻点！疼！”

她喊得情真意切，配上不知是疼痛还是湿冷造成的惨白唇色，在灯光下楚楚可怜。裴珠泫看到，只得放轻手里的力度。

孙胜完的声音低下去，但还是时不时喊一声“疼”，以此来提醒裴珠泫。

女人被她弄烦了，合上盖子凶巴巴地对她说，“又不是受伤才会疼！”

孙胜完不喊了。她趴在枕头上，眨巴着眼望向裴珠泫，“你刚刚说什么？”

“我刚刚没说话。”

年轻女人不管，自顾自地嘻嘻笑起来，爬起来揽住裴珠泫。她故意贴着她耳边说话，声音压得很低，“我想吻你。”

远处，马德里神父为补偿老拉布敲响了第二遍丧钟，宣告葬礼结束。

“以后也想，每时每刻。”孙胜完补充说。

裴珠泫和她拉开距离，静静地盯住她的眼睛。“我也想，”她说。

她们接了一个长长的吻，然后有下一个、再下一个。她们要在今天把以前缺失的全部补偿回来，连同奢侈的拥抱，和早已扎根的绵绵爱意。


End file.
